The Secrets Kept
by tomboybb
Summary: Im not ripping off toxinangel969. She's my best friend in the whole wide world and asked me to write this for her. Rated T for BAD language, later alcohol use, suggestive content, and possible future stuff idk im not finished writing yet
1. Strange Introductions:

**KAIRO: HI! I'M KAIRO YUKITO! I'M 16 YERAS OLD AND MY BEST FRIEND'S NAME IS ROWAN MOCHUZUKI.  
ROWAN: HI! I'M ROWAN MOCHUZUKI! I'M 15 YERS OLD AND I'M THE TOUGH ONE IN KAIRO'S AND MY FRIENDSHIP. WE BECAME FRIENDS 14 YEARS YEARS AGO WHEN THE MILITARY TRANSFERED MY DAD BACK TO HIS HOMELAND OF JAPAN. I'M FROM THE U.S. AND ONLY SPEAK ENGLISH, BUT WHO NEEDS JAPANESE WITH AN AMAZING FRIEND LIKE KAIRO?  
ME: HEYO! MY NAME IS BEBE! I'M OBCESSED WITH REGULAR SHOW, MUSIC, MY BEST FRIEND KAT, AND BOYS! I LIVE IN THE U.S. AND HAVE AN INTEREST IN EVERYTHING! IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS OR COMMENTS FOR THE STORY PLEASE PM ME! I LOVE RECIEVEING PMs! PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

"Rowan... Rowan, get up..." Kairo's silky voice whispered. "Come on, Rowan. Wake up!" She asserted shaking her softly. Rowan groaned loudly and swatted at Kairo, nearly slapping her in the face. Kairo stomped with a huff, and not knowing what else to do she lifted her arm high above her head and let it fall and land a menacing blow on Rowan's butt. Rowan screamed before rolling into the small gap between her bed and the wall.

" OW! God damn it, Kairo! I'm stuck!" She yelled squirming to get her knees out of her face. "Couldn't you have given me five more minutes?"

"No way, man! It's the first day of school, and it's already 7! Now get your little white ass up!" Kairo chuckled sarcastically. "Do you want some help?" She asked, returning to her courteous self.

"No, it's so comfortable having my knees jabbing me in the nose!" Rowan said rolling her eyes. " Of course I want help! Now get me out of here!" Rowan demanded. A mischievous look stretched across Kairo's face before she grabbed the bed.

"What do you say?" Kairo playfully teased.

"NOW KAIRO!" Rowan demanded.

"Wrong answer... The penalty is... Death by SMUSHING!" Kairo said sliding the bed closer to the wall.

"EEK! Okay, okay! Please get me out of here!" Rowan giggled flailing her limbs and squirming to adjust to the tight space.

Kairo smiled and pulled the bed away, allowing Rowan to fall the rest of the way to the floor with a heavy thud. After Rowan stood up and dusted herself off, she walked over to Kairo and slugged her in the shoulder. "That's for smacking me on the butt!"

"Just get ready. School starts in 45 minutes and it takes us 20 to walk there." Kairo said handing Rowan her plaid skirt. Rowan's face lost its' pink happy blush as she stared at the monstrosity before her.

"Man! Why do they have to put a punk like me in a preppy uniform?" Rowan complained. Kairo shrugged with a sigh.

"Your fault for going to prep school with me..." Kairo responded shoving Rowan into the bathroom.

* * *

"Mordecai! Rigby! Get your asses in here! NOW!" Benson shouted from the living room. The blue jay and raccoon stumbled down the stairs playing punchies.

"What's up, Benson?" Mordecai asked crossing his feathery blue arms.

"Yeah, Benson. What do you want? We were in the middle of a video game!" Rigby whined also crossing his furry brown arms

"What in the hell did you tell Pops?" The annoyed gumball machine tapped his foot with his arms folded around his clipboard.

"What are you talking about, Benson?" Mordecai asked playing with a broken feather on his arm.

"Today Pops asked me what they were doing on the 'Interwebs'. I walked over to the computer and guess what I found..."

"Just tell us what's going on!" Rigby impatiently whined.

"Can one of you explain to me why there was a porno on the house computer?" Benson cooly asked. When neither Rigby nor Mordecai said anything his glass dome turned a bold shade of pink and his gumballs turned a brilliant shade of crimson. "ONE OF YOU BETTER TELL ME NOW OR YOU'RE BOTH FIRED!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Look, Benson. There must be some mistake. Neither of us have been on the computer all day. Maybe it was Fives or Muscle Man..."

"They told me that Rigby was on it early this morning..." Benson said calmly turning to Rigby, staring down at him with blazing eyes.

"Ime smawee..." He mumbled.

"What did you say?" Benson asked.

" I'm sorry, I-I forgot to close out..." he stuttered a bit louder.

"AW, DUDE! What the H, man! You did that on the house computer?" Mordecai groaned slugging Rigby in the shoulder.

"THAT'S IT! RIGBY, YOU'RE BANNED FROM THE HOUSE COMPUTER, AND IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU DO THAT EVER AGAIN YOU'RE GONNA BE FUCKING FIRED AND I'M GOING TO PUT YOUR ASS IN THE STREET!" Benson exploded at Rigby, who looked as if he were going to cry.

"Dude, you're such a perv..." Mordecai said walking back upstairs.

"I AM NOT!" Rigby whined, following closely behind.

* * *

**HEHE YAY! THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY FIRST STORY EVER! i'M DOING THIS FOR MY BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD, _TOXINANGEL969,_SO IF YOU CAN PLEASE CHECK OUT HER PAGE SHES A BETTER WRITER THAN EVEN ME! HAHA! IM A SPAZ WHO LOVES WRITING SO BE SURE TO PM ME OR WRITE REVIEWS... AND I DONT MIND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITIZISM (JUST DON'T BE A JERK...)**


	2. Unstoppable

**KAIRO****: YOU ARE SUCH A WUSS!  
ROWAN: AM NOT!  
KAIRO: ARE TOO!  
ME: SHUT UP! DO YOU WANT TO BE ABLE TO TALK FROM NOW ON?  
BOTH: YES MA'AM...  
ME: OKAY THEN... HERE WE GO!**

* * *

The morning paper rustled in Skips hands as he read a catastrophic article on the front page.

"Hey Benson! I think you'd better come in here!" The white yeti called from the kitchen table. Benson casually walked into the dining room, clipboard in one hand and a large coffee in the other.

"What's up, Skips?" The gumball asked taking a sip of coffee. Skips slid the newspaper across the table to Benson who swallowed hard as he read the headline.

THE CREATURE OF THE NIGHT IS BACK!

"You know what this means right?" Skips asked leaning back in his chair.

"Yes, of course I know what it means! How will we fix it?" Benson asked sitting in a chair and rubbing his tired face in frustration.

"We can't."

* * *

The final bell of the day rang out, releasing the students from their plaid prison. By the time Kairo reached Rowan's locker, Rowan was already tugging at her uniform trying to make it more comfortable. She had already unbuttoned the first two buttons on her shirt and was sitting on the floor changing her ugly black shoes.

"Do you really have to do that right now?" Kairo asked staring at Rowan with her hands on her hips.

"Yes. I need to do this right now 'cuz if I'm seen out in public like this I will burst into flames and die." Rowan over dramatically responded. Kairo smiled as she opened Rowan's locker. "Besides whats the fun in getting changed at home?" She added. Kairo rolled her eyes and dropped Rowan's backpack into her lap. "Oof! That had four textbooks in it you know." Rowan groaned pushing the backpack off her lap.

"Come on, let's go. You're having dinner at my place, and you know how much mom hates it when you look all punk..." Kairo said helping her up off the ground.

"AW MAN!" Rowan groaned

* * *

**THERE'S CHAPTER 2! SORRY THIS ONE WAS SO SHORT BUT THERE'S A LOT COMING UP TO COMPENSATE SO... WRITE REVIEWS AND DON'T WORRY THE GOOD PART IS COMMING UP SOON!**


	3. Tourniquet

**ME: NO TIME TO TALK IN THIS CHAPTER! LETS'S GO!**

_**Bolid Italics are song lyrics**_

* * *

It was strangely cooler than usual night in mid August as Kairo and Rowan headed towards their houses, but the girls took no notice. They just meandered home listening to Tourniquet by Evanescence.

_**I tried to kill my pain**_

_**But only brought more**_

_**So much more**_

_**I lay dying**_

About a block away from their homes they saw something. A glowing blue mist seeping out from a under an oddly shaped bush.

_**And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal**_

_**I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming**_

_**Am I too lost to be saved?**_

_**Am I too lost?**_

Kairo cautiously crept towards the bush. The mist flowed over her feet and felt warm. She came within a foot of the bush when a jagged claw reached out from underneath and buried itself into Kairo's flesh.

**_My God my tourniquet_**

**_Return to me salvation_**

**_My God my tourniquet_**

**_Return to me salvation_**

A blood curdling scream escaped Kairo's lips as the bloodied claw dug in further and started to drag her to the set of blazing red eyes and yellow fangs that lie just beneath the bush. Rowan scurried over and grabbed Kairo's wrist. Kairo felt the claw scraping against the bone in her ankle and her shoulder was close to dislocating.

_**Do you remember me?**_

_**Lost for so long**_

_**Will you be on the other side**_

_**Or will you forget me?**_

_**I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming**_

_**Am I too lost to be saved?**_

_**Am I too lost?**_

Without warning a second clawed hand emerged from under the bushes and bashed Rowan in the head rendering her unconscious. The second claw grabbed Rowan by the shirt and pulled both of the injured girls into the black abyss.

**_My God my tourniquet_**

**_Return to me salvation_**

**_My God my tourniquet_**

**_Return to me salvation ..._**

* * *

**HEY GUYS! I HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR! I'M WRITING A TON HERE IN CALIFORNIA AND WILL BE POSTING AS OFTEN AS POSSIBLE! WRITE REVIEWS AND KEEP DOIN' WHAT YOU DO!**


	4. Fates Intertwined

**KAIRO****: DUDE! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?****  
****R****OWAN: YEAH MAN, THAT FUCKING HURT!  
ME: YOU'LL SEE...  
KAIRO: WHAT WAS THAT THING?  
ME: I CALL IT 'THE CREATURE OF THE NIGHT'  
ROWAN: THE THING FROM EARLIER IN THE STORY? OH, BY THE WAY COOL NAME!  
ME: YES AND THANK YOU =)**

* * *

"Oh god no. It's begun...' Benson thought to himself. "Mordecai! Rigby! Come help me!" He frantically yelled running over to the two bodies over by the fountain. He dropped to Kairo's side and sighed in relief. 'He kept these two alive this time...' He thought. The bird and raccoon sprinted over as fast as they could. They had never heard Benson panic before.

"Oh man, dude! What happened?" Mordecai asked crouching at Rowan's side.

"I don't know, but we need to help them! Rigby, go get Skips. Tell him 'It's started and he got two more.' He'll know what it means. And you better fucking run as fast as you can or YOU'RE FIred!" Benson demanded but his usually strong voice cracked and wavered. Rigby obeyed knowing that Benson really wasn't joking this time. "Mordecai, we need to get these girls inside NOW. You take the blond I'll carry this one." He instructed lifting Kairo away from the ground.

"But Benson, what if one of them has a concussion or back injury? It's not safe to move them..." Mordecai hesitantly explained.

"It's worth the risk... It's much more dangerous out here for them... He likes to come back for seconds." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Skips! Skips! Something happened! There are these two girls, and they're real hurt! By the fountain! And something really bad musta happened! Benson said to come get you!" Rigby panted, trying to explain as best as he could. The poor little raccoon looked as though he were about to cry.

"Wait, wait, Rigby. What did Benson say?" Skips asked grabbing Rigby's shoulders. Inside he was praying that it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Benson said 'It's started and he got two more.' I don't know what that means, but you gotta help!" Rigby said tugging at Skips arm.

Benson burst in the door closely followed by Mordecai.

"Skips, this one's really bad off. She's gonna bleed out if we don't help her now!" Benson frantically said gently placing her on the couch.

"On it!" Skips said before going to work on the battered girls.

Benson stood behind Skips biting his silvery fingers as he watched Skips mutter to himself and bandage the beaten teenager. A tear rolled halfway down his clear dome before being quickly wiped away. It was a rarity to see Benson cry and the fact that he was over a teenage stranger was a shock to Mordecai and Rigby.

"Dude, something is going on… We gotta help." Rigby whimpered, taking a small step forward. His forward motion came to an abrupt halt, blockaded by the feathery blue wing of his best friend.

"No, dude. I think the best thing we can do right now is keep Pops, Muscle Man, and Fives out of the house for a little while. They don't need to be getting involved." Mordecai said leading the child-like raccoon out of the house.

* * *

**EEK! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN? SOOOOOO SUSPENSEFUL! REVIEWS! LOVE YA ! UNLESS YOURE MUSCLE MAN =(**


	5. Strange Surroundings

**I'M WAY TOO TIRED TO WRITE A CONVO RIGHT NOW SO... ENJOY!**

* * *

Hey. Hey, kitty cat. Wake up, little kitty..." A voice reached Kairo's ears and sounded as though she were under water. Her eyes softly fluttered open and the bright light hurt so she re-closed them. "Are you awake?" the same voice asked only this time significantly less muffled.

"Um... Yeah. Where am I?" She asked attempting once again to open her eyes.

"You're in the park house. I found you over by the fountain. You're hurt pretty bad." He explained. She squinted until her eyes adjusted to the light. "Hi, my name's Benson and I'm the park manager." Benson said as she opened her wide eyes and looked at him. An ear piercing shriek rang through the house as she saw the talking gumball machine. She scrambled off the couch but collapsed to the floor as the weight hit her ankle.

"OWWWWW! IT HURTS! OW! ROWAN!" She cried and screamed, grasping her leg and holding it close to her chest.

"Rigby, get the little panda up!" Benson called over his shoulder as he knelt down beside Kairo. "What's wrong, little kitty? It's like you've never seen a gumball machine before." He chuckled.

"Not one that talks!" She said her already large eyes widening. Benson leaned forward to pick her up and she pulled her good leg out from under herself and kicked him as forcefully as she could in his shiny metal slot. She crawled past the now teary eyed Benson into a corner across the room.

"SON OF A BITCH THAT HURTS! What the hell is wrong with you? You don't just go kicking someone there that's trying to help you!" Benson screamed at the cowering teenager clutching his slot.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's going on?" Skips gruffly asked as he entered the living room. He saw Kairo quivering in fear in the corner. "Benson, I told you, she shouldn't be getting up for at least a week." As Skips approached Kairo she looked for a way to escape the terrifying creature.

"ROWAN!" She screamed shoving her way past the yeti only to collapse onto the floor.

"Relax. You are only going to hurt yourself more." Skips said gingerly lifting Kairo off the floor. Inside every cell of her body screamed "**RUN! FLAIL! KICK! GET AWAY FRM THIS **_**THING**_**!"** But somehow she felt safe nestled in the yeti's white fur. She slightly relaxed and stared up at the prominent features on his face.

"Who are you? What happened to me? Is Rowan okay?" Kairo meekly asked Skips, who was cautiously setting her back on the couch. Skips sighed puling over the coffee table to sit down.

"My name is Skips. I'm the groundskeeper here at the park. You were attacked by something and it shredded your ankle, dislocated your shoulder, and you have quite a nasty scratch down your back, but you'll be fine. We got to you just in time." He said unraveling the bandages around Kairo's ankle exposing the swollen stitched wound. She wretched from the sight of the blood on the bandages, and eventually threw up narrowly missing Skips jeans. "Mordecai, could you get this little kitty some juice and a cookie please? And Rigby, could you clean this up please?" Skips kindly asked. Rigby groaned in annoyance, followed by a swift slap across the back of the head from Mordecai. Both of them knew better than to disrespect Skips.

"WHERES ROWAN?" Kairo asked becoming ever more persistent in finding out what had become of her best friend.

"She's fine. She had a mild concussion. But she's awake now and just fine. Listen." Skips said pointing at the celling.

"Kairo! Kairo! God damn it! KAIRO!" Rowan's muffled voice shouted from upstairs. Kairo finally relaxed a little knowing that Rowan was safe.

"Here." Mordecai handed her a cookie and a glass of apple juice.

"Um… just set it on the coffee table."

"Uh… I-I'm sorry Mr. Gumball Machine. I didn't know that would hurt you. I've never seen a talking gumball machine, raccoon, blue jay, or even a real…. Whatever Skips is before." Kairo said to Benson, who was walking back into the living room holding an ice pack to his slot.

"Um… It's Benson, and it's okay. Do you want to go see your friend?" He asked tossing the ice pack in the trash.

"Yes please, Mr. Benson."

He gently slid his arms under her and lifted her with the most care he possibly could. Though his arms were metal, she could feel heat emanating from them, and the warmth was strangely cosy. She looked up at his face. His eyes were sunken as though he'd been up all night and his gumballs looked like 5 o'clock shadow. He glanced down and caught her looking at him. Her face flushed and her eyes darted away.

'What am I thinking? He's a gumball machine!' she thought to herself.

* * *

**HERE IT IS! FRESHLY TYPED AND JUST POPPED OUT OF MY HEAD! I HOPE TOXINANGEL969 LIKES IT! REVIEW AND I'LL START TYPING THE NEXT CHAPTER NOW! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. The Pain of an Injury

**KAIRO****: WTF? AM I HIGH? WHERE'S ROWAN?  
ME: SHE'S FINE. YOU'RE GOING TO SEE HER NOW...  
KAIRO: OKAY... I ONLY BELIEVE YOU `CUZ I TRUST YOU...  
ME: YEAH... SURE... RIGHT... *SNICKER***

* * *

As they ascended the beige stairway, Rowan's faint shouts slowly increased in volume. They summited the staircase, and Benson nudged the door open. Rowan sat straight up before a thunderous crack echoed through the house followed by an ear piercing scream. Benson crept over to the sobbing teen and placed Kairo by her side.

"What happened?" Mordecai, Skips, and Rigby swarmed after stumbling over themselves through the door. The bellowing sobs that Rowan emitted were soon muffled by Kairo's uninjured shoulder.

"What the fuck happened? I left you in here half an hour ago, and you were just fine!" Skips grumbled.

"It hurts!" Was the only thing the petite girl could choke out.

"Okay, both of you, out! And if I catch you slacking off YOU'RE FIRED!" Benson shouted attempting to shove Mordecai and Rigby out of the room at the same time. He slammed Rigby into the doorframe and almost sent Mordecai toppeling down the stairs. Once both of the young boys were successfully out of the room, Benson loudly slammed the door behind them.

"Where does it hurt?" Skips calmly asked.

"She dislocated her shoulder..." Kairo responded.

"How do you know?"

"Rowan has been my best friend for 14 years. With saying that, I've only once seen her show any form of physical pain. Once when she was 7 she fell off her skateboard on a halfpipe, and the impact dislocated her shoulder. Plus, I know what my best friend's right shoulder looks like, and that is not what it's supposta look like." With Kairo's remark Skips gently lifted the sleeve of Rovan's too-big Guns 'N' Roses tee-shirt.

"You're right. It's dislocated." Skips sighed looking at Rowan's swolen, throbbing, purple shoulder. "I'm going to have to relocate it."

* * *

"No, Pops! You can't go inside right now!" Rigby said attempting to block the back door with his body.

"But Rigby, my good man, it's so dreadfully hot outside today, and I just wish to retreve a frozen ice lolly." Pops plead.

"What flavor? I'll have Mordecai get it for you." Rigby sighed.

* * *

"Alright Kairo, this is going to hurt her a lot. The pain may even knock her unconcious. What I need you to do for me is distract her and keep her as calm as possible." Skips simpily instructed.

"Kairo, anata wa watashi Nemunoki no komori-uta utau koto ga dekimasu ka?*" Rowan asked, in the only Japanese she knew.

"You ready?" Skips asked. The teens simotaneously nodded before Kairo began to sweetly sing.

**_Nenneno nemunoki _****_nemurinoki_**

**_Soutoyusuuta sonoedani _**

**_Tooimukashino yonoshirabe _**

**_Nenneno nemunoki komoriuta_**

Skips grasped Rowan's shoulder, causing her to bite her lip. A trickle of blood ran down her porcelin-skinned chin.

"Um... Mr. Skips?" Kairo called attention to her cringing friend.

"Awe, god damn it!" Skips grumbled releasing her arm. He left the room without a word.

"Don't swallow the blood. You'll get sick." Benson sain as he pulled a pillowcase off of a pillow. "Spit. I can stand blood, but vomit... Not so much." He said putting the pillow case to her mouth. Skips re-entered the room with a small First Aid Kit and a rolled up washcloth.

"Bite this." He said putting the washcloth up to Rowan's mouth. He grabbed a syringe from the First Aid Kit and flicked it so the bubbles would come up to the surface."You're going to feel a slight pinch, but you'll be asleep in 5-10 seconds." Skips said as he pushed the bubbles out. Rowan showed no emotion when Skips buried the needle into her arm. By that time Kairo had stopped singing.

"Please, don't stop singing even... once... I'm... out..." Rowan muttered as she closed her eyes, and her body went limp .

"O-okay.." Kairo said stifeling back tears.

**_Nenneno nemunoki _****_nemurinoki_**

**_Soutoyusuuta sonoedani _**

**_Tooimukashino yonoshirabe _**

**_Nenneno nemunoki komoriuta_**

"Kairo, hold her still." Skips said grabbing Rowan's arm. "Ready?"

**_Usukurenaino hananosaku_**

**_Nemunokokagede futokiita_**

**_Chiisanasasayaki nemunokoe_**

**_Nenne nenneto utaateta _**

Rowan's shoulder crunched when Skips poped it back into place. Kairo cringed, but continued to sing.

**_Usukurenaino hananosaku_**

**_Nemunokokagede futokiita_**

**_Chiisanasasayaki nemunokoe_**

**_Nenne nenneto utaateta _**

"Benson, Kairo needs her rest Please take her to her room." Skips said as he put Rowan's arm in a sling.

_**Furusatonoyono nemunokiwa**_

_**Kyoumoutaate irudeshoka?**_

_**Anohinoyoruno sasayakiwo**_

_**Nemunoki nennenoki komoriuta**_

"Come on Kairo. Let's go." Benson said.

* * *

**I KNOW IT'S A LITTLE MORE HURT/COMFORT NOW BUT IT GETS FUNNIER AND MORE ROMANTIC! PLEASE REVIEW! COME ON I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND BE YOUR BEST FRIEND (BUT TOXINANGEL969 WILL ALWAYS BE MY BEST FRIEND.) REVIEW!**

**PS- SORRY IT'S SO LONG BUT THEY'LL BE PRETTY LONG FROM NOW ON =) IT JUST MAKES ME HAPPY! I'M UP TO CHAPTER 29 IN MY WRITTEN BOOK =) =) =)**


	7. Seven Nation Army

**_BOLD ITALICS ARE SONG_**_ LYRICS__  
__ITALICS ARE SOUNDS  
_**I DO NOT OWN REGULAR SHOW, SEVEN NATION ARMY, OR LULABY ON NEMUNOKI ... I JUST LLOVE IT!**

* * *

Benson lifted Kairo off the bed and away from her unconcious friend.

_**Furusatonoyono nemunokiwa  
**__**Kyoumoutaate irudeshoka?  
**__**Anohinoyoruno sasayakiwo  
**__**Nemunoki nennenoki komoriuta**_

Kairo sang the last verse just as Benson carried her out of the room. The moment Benson closed the door behind them, Kairo broke down and began to softly cry into Benson's chest.

"Dont start crying. There's no use in it." Benson said returning to his normal state and nudging her face away from his chest. "It wont help anyone if you're worked up. The best thing you can do for your friend and yourself right now is to keep a calm level head and just be there for each other. You don't need to be scared either. As long as Skips and I are around, you'll be safe." He smiled opening a door at the end of the hall.

"Mr. Benson, when will I be able to walk by myself again?" Kairo quietly asked as Benson walked her into a vacant room.

"We wont get your crutches till tomorrow, but, if you want to get up, Mordecai and Rigby are in the room next to this one. Just knock on the wall, and one of them will come help you 'cuz if they don't they'll be fired. Also, don't call me 'Mr. Benson'. It makes me feel old. It's just 'Benson'." He said setting her on the bed.

"How old are you, anyways? If that isn't too personal..." Kairo asked.

"23... I know, I look a lot older. That's Mordecai and Rigby's fault." Benson laughed.

"Nah, you look good!" Kairo smiled. "I'm 16..." Kairo told Benson, causing him to miss the chair as he sat down. His gumballs rattled in his head as he hit the floor.

"No way! You've gotta... Wait one sec..." Benson said standing up and waiting for the gumballs to stop bouncing and rolling around in his head. Kairo snickered at the similarity to Benson's head and a snow globe at that moment. "Okay! Anyway, you've gotta be 21 at least!"Benson laughed as the gumballs settled in his head.

"No kidding!"

"Wow... Well I've gotta get back to work, so if you need anything just call for me, Mordecai, Skips, or if you want to hit someone Rigby." Benson said standing up.

* * *

"H-hey Skips?" Kairo called quietly. "M-Mordecai?" She knocked gently on the wall. "Mordecai?" She called a bit louder.

"Yeah? What's up, Kairo?" Mordecai said walking in the room.

"I'm bored, could you keep me company?" Kairo asked swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, sure, dude!" Mordecai smiled sitting next to her.

"Hey, what's that?" Kairo asked pointing at the closet. The closet was slightly open and the sunlight that leaked in the window reflected off something.

"Not sure." Mordecai said opening the closet. "Oh cool!" He exclaimed pulling a red bass and an electric blue guitar out of the clotset before pushing a drum set out.

"Woah, dude! Hand me the bass! I have a Yamaha RBX 374 like this at home!" She said taking it out of his hand. She bangan to play The White Stripes' Seven Nation Army.

_bum ba bum bum ba bum bum  
__bum ba bum bum ba bum bum  
__bum ba bum bum ba bum bum  
_**_I'm gonna fight 'em all  
A seven nation army couldn't hold me back  
They're gonna rip 'em off  
Taking their time right behind my back  
And I'm talking to myself at night  
Because I can't forget  
Back and forth through my mind  
Behind a cigarette  
And the message coming from my eyes  
Says leave it alone!  
_**_bum ba bum bum ba bum bum  
__bum ba bum bum ba bum bum  
__bum ba bum bum ba bum bum  
**Don't wanna hear about it  
Every single one's got a story to tell  
Everyone knows about it  
From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell  
And if I catch it coming back my way  
I'm gonna serve it to you  
And that ain't what you want to hear  
But that's what I'll do  
And the feeling coming from my bones  
Says find a home  
**__bum ba bum bum ba bum bum  
__bum ba bum bum ba bum bum  
__bum ba bum bum ba bum bum  
__bum ba bum bum ba bum bum  
**I'm going to Wichita  
Far from this opera forevermore  
I'm gonna work the straw  
Make the sweat drip out of every pore  
And I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding  
Right before the Lord  
All the words are gonna bleed from me  
And I will sing no more  
And the stains coming from my blood  
Tell me go back**_** home**

Kairo giggled when she finished the song.

"Damn! You're good!" Mordecai smiled.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! THANK YOU FRO CONTINUING TO READ! I NEED REVIEWS! LUV U GUYZ!**


	8. The Morning After

**KAIRO: DAMN IT! NOW THAT SONG IS STUCK IN MY HEAD!  
ROWAN: WELL AT LEAST YOU LIKE THAT SONG!  
ME: HOW YOU GUYS LIKING IT HERE SO FAR?  
KAIRO: WELL, BENSON DOESN'T SEEM HALF BAD.  
ROWAN: YEAH, ALL THE GUYS SEEM PRETTY COOL... DO YOU LIKE BENSON, KAIRO?  
KAIRO: MMMMMMMAAAAAAYYYYYYBBBBBBEEEE...  
*BENSON WALKS BY AND HEARS EVERYTHING***

* * *

"Morning, Little Kitty!" Benson said cheerfully walking in the room with a tray in his hands. Kairo sat up and groggily rubbed her bandaged back.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that? Is it like a a pet name here or something?" She asked positioning herself so she wouldn't irritate any of her already sore body.

"Well, you you have cat ears and a tail, so I just assumed that's what you were. Sorry if I'm wrong."

"Wait, what?" She shouted placing her hands right on top of her fuzzy warm ears. "Haha! Good one, dad... Now where did you put my contacts? Hey, can you go wake up Rowan? I'm too tired to do it today, your turn." Kairo chuckled relaxing.

"Okay, I'm not your dad. I'm Benson, and your contacts are in the cup on the nightstand. You want breakfast before you go to work? Last night Rowan said that a sausage, egg, cheese McGriddle, chocolate milk, hashbrowns, and orange juice is your favorite." he said setting the Mcdonald's bag on the nightstand and handing Kairo the paper cup containing her contacts.

"So, last night wasn't just some crazy fucked up dream after falling down a flight of stairs?" She Asked putting in her contacts.

"No... Why are you so surprised about the cat ears thing? I mean it's not too terribly common here, but every once in a while with a trans-species couple they have a kid with features from both of them, so I'm kind of used to it.."

"I'm a human! My mom was human and so was my dad! I didn't know I had cat ears until just now!" She shouted at the confused gumball machine as he placed the warm McDonald's bag in her lap before sitting next to her on the soft bed."I'm not hungry." She lied giving the bag back to Benson. The truth appeared before them as her stomach made itself known by releasing a low growl.

"Haha, yeah... Right..." Benson sarcasically laughed. "Eat up. I expect you to be showered, dressed, and FULL in 45 minutes. Be prepared to work. Someone will bring your crutches up in a bit." He said leaving the room.

* * *

"Hey, dude! Come on, man! It's time to get up! Benson is going to drop his ballsif I don't get you up!" Mordecai pathetically attempted to wake Rowan from her heavy slumber. Then he remembered what Kairo told him not five minutes earlier when he brought her the crutches.

'Just tell her that you have McDonalds. It gets her up every time...'

"Oh Rowan..." He said in a sing-songy voice. "I've got McDonald's for you..." She instantly sat up and snatched the bag from him.

"OH MY GOD! Shit! I forgot about last night! What the fuck is all over me?" She asked unwrapping her breakfast and touching her bandages.

"You have on an eyepatch, your head is bandaged, your arm is in a sling, and your side is bandaged. Don't touch it. Skips says you shouldn't take it off until he says. You get to work with Pops today and Kairo is working with me and Rigby." He said stealing a hashbrown from Rowan. "Skips said he'll be up in a bit to check on you and re-bandage you."

* * *

"What the fuck is going on, Skips?" Benson slammed the kitchen sable as he sat across from the white yetti. "Their reactions to us, not knowing what their real age is, hell, they do't even know what species they are!" The stressed gumball machine took his first sip of coffee of the morning and relaxed a bit.

"The answer is simple, Benson. They aren't from here... The paper says that there was a strange aurora last night over the park, but that is not an aurora. That is a multi-dimentional tear, and the extreme conditions that they experienced seems to have caused an incomplete bodily transformation. Also, during the transformation their age accelerated by about 6 years." Skips informed Benson, all while not once looking up from the morning paper.

"Now in english please..."

"Let me give it to you straight, where they're from gumball machines are inanimate and cannot talk, yeti are mythical creatures, blue jays grow to be no taller than 8 inches, and racoons are wild animals. Everything they've learned to be fact in our world is a lie." Skips simplified as he set his papre on the table.

"Wow..." Benson sighed slumping back in his chair. "So, how old are they here?" He asked.

"My estamate is that Kairo is... 22. Which makes Rowan 21."

* * *

**HEY GUYS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YOU TOXIN!**


	9. Risky Business

**KAIRO: BENSON IS BEING AWFULLY SWEET ISN'T HE?  
****ME: NO... HE ISN'T...  
ROWAN: WHO'S POPS?  
ME: YOU'LL SEE  
KAIRO: SO, WHAT'S THIS PLACE CALLED?  
ROWAN: WHAT HAPPENED TO US?  
KAIRO: WHY DO I HAVE CAT EARS?  
ROWAN: WHO FUCKED ME UP SO BAD?  
KAIRO: WHY ARE WE WORKING?  
ROWAN: WHAT IS SKIPS?  
ME:SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH! I DON'T LIKE SPOILERS!  
KAIRO: GOD! SOMEONE'S GRUMPY  
ROWAN: MORE LIKE BITCHY...  
ME:*SIGH***

* * *

"Okay Pops, this is Kairo. Kairo, this is Pops, he's a park manager like me. His father, Mr. Maellard, owns the park."Benson introduced. Kairo leaned on her left crutch and attempted to outstretch her small right hand. Pops on the other hand had a different idea on means of greeting the young girl. He took off his tall top hat and placed it on Kairo's head before wrapping his arms tightly around the small woman, nearly knocking her off her crutches.

"Oh, jolly good show! I just know that we are going to be the best of friends!" He said squeezing her even tighter. Kairo squirmed in discomfort as the top hat sunk down and covered her eyes. She grimaced when Pop's hand brushed the gash that crawled down her back.

"Pops! Pops, stop! You're hurting her!" Benson firmly but kindly said, grabbing hold of Pops' shoulder. He quickly released Kairo.

"Ow..." She said lifting the hat up off her eyes, revealing the tears rolling down her face.

"Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry! I didn't realize..."

"Well, it looks like I came in at a good time." Skips said setting a green backpack on the coffee table. He dumpped its contents out onto the table. The backpack contained over two dozen multi-colored bottles and vials. Skips casually started rummaging through them. "I still think that she should rest for another day. You know how risky this stuff can be. Can you imagine if we got it on us?"

"Well, they need to work if they're going to stay..."

"Woah, woah, woah, man! There'sno way in hell anyone is putting anything that is considered 'risky' on my back!" Kairo paniced.

"It's not risky to you, it's risky to non-human males. Now show me your back!" Skips growled as he picked up a corked vial of green liquid and a dropper. "Pops, please go introduce yourself to Rowan. She's the little panda upstairs. You are going to work with her today." Skips kindly requested lifting up the back of Kairo's shirt.

"Sit down." Benson said directing her to the couch. "Close your eyes."

"Benson, you should take a look at this." Skips called as he removed the blood soaked bandages from her back. Benson's jaw dropped as he caught sight of the three black lacerations that had slithered across her fair-skinned back."Kairo, take a slow deep breath in." Skips instructed. She sharply inhaled as Skips put one drop of the green fluid on each gash. The cuts hissed and a white foam formed on top of the wound before the injury disapeared completely. Kairo slowly opened her eyes and stared at the men.

"THAT'S IT? YOU GUYS JUST MADE A HUGE FUCKING DEAL OVER THIS, AND SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME FOR SOME... SOME... GREEN HYDROGEN PEROXIDE? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Kairo shouted smacking Skips and benson across the back of the head. "I'm going to go work on something with Rigby, okay?" She grabbed her crutches and left the room, still fuming.

"Wow... Um, I'd better go put some of this stuff on Rowan's head and ribcage..." Skips stuttered still surprised by the young girl's fury.

* * *

"No! No fuckin' wy man! Kid Rock beats electro-pop any day! Just him alone beats all electro-pop combined!" Rowan chuckled.

"Haha, yeah right... The guy was a pussy!" He argued as he took a sip of his soda.

"No man, you're thinkin' like that duet with Sheryl Crow... What was that called? Picture! I'm thinkin Bawitdaba!"

"Bawitdaba?"

"You know _**bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the**_** boogy**." She sang at mordecai who still looked at her confused. "Can you at least give me Limp Bizket?"

"Fred Durst is a badass wannabe"

"You gotta admit Break Stuff was a good song"

"I don't have to admit anything!" He said tossing his soda can over by the door.

"You dick!" She laughed slugging him in the shoulder.

"Ow! Damn! You hit hard for a girl! Actually, I'm probably just used to Rigby's pussy punches." He laughed, cracking open another soda. Rowan rolled her eyes and psushed him back in his chair. "Yes! I saved my soda!" He smiled holding his soda in the air. Rowan flicked the soda can causing it to tip over and sill all over his face.

"Hey. I brouhjt Rowan something that will fix her head and side- WOAH!" Skips exclaimed as he tripped on an empty soda can as he entered the room. The vial flew through the air before landing on Mordecai. The solution soaked him to the bone."Oh no..."

* * *

**HEY HEY HEY MY PAR-TAY PEOPLEZ! THANKS FOR READING! NOW IT'S GETTING MORE INTERESTING, HUH? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Things Aren't Always as They Seem

**ROWAN: DUDE, WHAT WAS THAT?  
ME: UM... I'M NOT EXACTLY SURE...  
ROWAN: HOW CAN YOU NOT BE SURE?  
KAIRO: ROWAN, DON'T BE MEAN. SHE MAY BE WRITING THIS BUT SHE DOESN'T KNOW EVERYTHING...** *whisper* shes a bit of an airhead...  
**ME: HEY! OKAY, LET'S CONTINUE I GUESS...  
ROWAN: MEEYOW!  
KAIRO: HEHE  
**

* * *

"Awe man! What is this shit? It's all over me! What the H, man?" Mordecai spat the goo out of his mouth and wiped it from his eyes.

"That's strange..." Skips said as he picked himself up off the floor.

"What, Skips?" Rowan asked.

"Well, what I just spilled all over Mordecai usually has extremely intense side effects on non-humans that are almost instantaneous, but... Oh shit! I remember! The solution is activated by sunlight! If you're happy the way you are right now my suggustion is don't go outside until the sun goes down, even if you take a shower, and dont fucking touch anyone!"

* * *

**LATER THAT DAY...**

"So what you're telling me is that there's no cheezers where you're from?" Rigby exclamed. Kairo shook her head 'no', and Rigby nearly drug her back to the cart.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Cheezers! Dude, you're going to love this place!"

* * *

"Mordecai! Mordecai! Dude, these chicks have never been to Cheezers!" Rigby said pulling Mordecai away from his video game.

"Can it wait, man? Skips spilled some crazy shit on me, and says I'm not allowed to go outside till sunset"

"No it can't wait! Cheezers closes in 10 minutes! Rigby whined.

"Fine the sun is almost down anyway. I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

**1 HOUR LATER...**

"Oh my god! That was the best grilled cheese I've ever had, but didn't Skips tell you not to go outside?" Rowan asked leaning on Kairo who was dead asleep.

"Yeah, but what's the big deal? It's not like anything happened to me! I've gotta go to bed. Rigby is bunkin in here tonight to make sure you guys are okay. If he's being a perv just shout." He smiled. When Rowan nodded Mordecai left the room.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

'Awe man, my head hurts! I'd better get up and get ready for work.' Mordecai thought as he smacked his alarm clock. 'Man, it's cold in here today... Someone must have opened a window last night.' He thought as he groggily walked down the stairs.

"Morning, Benson." He greeted as he passed the working gumball machine. Benson didn't even look up from the bills he was working on when Mordecai greeted him. "Hey muscle man, hey Fives." He waved half asleep as he opened the fridge. He reached for the orange juice carton. It felt very light so he decided to just drink from the carton. As he closed the fridge he noticed that the guys were staring at him. "Why are you guys stairin'? You look like you've seen a ghost." He said as he chugged the rest of the juice." Oops, sorry Fives. You look like you've seen a girl!" He teased.

"Who are you, and why the fuck are you naked?"Muscle Man finally spat out.

"Dude, you see me naked every da-" Mordecai's sentence was cut short by a pair of arms wrapping a blanket around him."What the fuck man? What's your problem?" He turned abruptly to come face to face with Benson, but something was very different about him. Now Benson was considerably taller than Mordecai.

"Um... Muscle Man... High Five Ghost... Get out." Benson ordered. "You look really familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked when the boys left.

"Dude, it's me! Mordecai... What the fuck is wrong with everybo-dy..." He said catching glimpse of his hand and stared. His feathers were gone and a small, feminine hand took it's place.

"Um... We need to find Skips, now!"

"Y-yeah..." Mordecai said just to listen to his voice. It was smooth and girly, like the coo of a dove. He looked down and realized that he couldn't seee his feet past his newly found MY GOD, BENSON! I'M A FUCKING GIRL! WHAT THE H?" He paniced. "SKIPS!" He shreiked. Skips sprinted down the stairs expecting to see Kairo or Rowan, but instead saw a petite, blue-haired girl.

"What's going on? Who is this?" Skips asked at the base of the stairs.

"I-I think it's Mordecai." Benson stated examining the girl in order to verify what she had just told him.

"What happened? You didn't go outside, did you?"

"Rigby burst in last night while I was playing videogames all in a frenzy, and he said that the girls had never had Cheezers. I told him 'No! Skips told me not to go outside.' So he pulled on me and whined until he got me out the door to go get some Cheezers. I don't know how he got strong enough to pull me out, but he did. The sun was almost down, so I didn't worry. So when I woke up this morning everyone was acting weird and then Benson covered me up and I'm a girl, Skips!" Mordecai speedily explaned panting at the end of the explanation.

"Wait... Did you say that Rigbu touched you?"

"Y-yeah... Why?"

"This is not good." Skips said right before a horrible scream came from Rowan's room.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! SORRY I HAVN'T POSTED MUCH LATELY, BUT I'M UP TO CHAPTER 34, AND I'M WRITING A DETHKLOK FANFIC, SO... I'VE BEEN BUSY CHILLIN WITH TOXIN, TIRED FROM COLOR GUARD, AND JUST VERY BUSY. I PROMISE TO POST EVEN MORE SOON.**


	11. Friends Share Everything

**ROWAN: WHAT'S IN MY ROOM? WHAT'S IN MY ROOM, HUH? WHY WONT YOU TELL ME WHAT'S IN MY ROOM? COME ON, YOU KNOW YOU WANNA TELL ME WHAT'S IN MY ROOM.  
ME: OH MY GOD! SHUT UP! YOU KNOW I DON'T DO SPOILERS!  
KAIRO: WOW, ROWAN. THAT WAS ANNOYING, EVEN FOR YOU!  
ROWAN: WELL, I WANNA KNOW WHAT'S IN MY ROOM!  
ME: IF YOU SHUT UP I CAN TYPE THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
ROWAN: OKAY THEN, LET'S GO! WRITE! DO IT!  
ME: SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

* * *

"Get the fuck away!" Kairo shouted as she wailed on a naked, amber-eyed, sandy-haired girl lying in the middle of the floor.

"Stop! STOP, KAIRO!" rowan shouted blocking Kairo's swinging range. She kneeled in front of the crying girl and wrapped a blanket around her. "Are you okay?"

"Rowan, what's going on? Why am I a girl?" She cried as Rowan took a closer look at the girl's eyes.

"Rigby?" She asked confused. Rigby nodded, ashamed that he had to be seen in this current pathetic appearance.

"Rigby! You okay, dude?" Mordecai asked rushing to his best friend's side.

"Mordecai?" Rigby stared at his best friend. "What the fuck, man? What did you do?"

"I told you yesterday not to take me outside!"

"Boys. Out!" Rowan said shoving Benson and Skips out of the room.

"Rowan, I'll be right back. Stay with the guys... or chicks? Um, whatever. Just stay with them." Kairo said walking out with Benson and Skips.

* * *

"Benson, I need a piece of paper and a pencil. Do you mind?" Kairo said as she went into Mordecai and Rigby's room. "Skips, I need my backpack. Could you go get it for me?" She politely asked as she began to rummage through Mordecai and Rigby's dressers.

"Here. Why do you need this anyways?" Benson asked handing Kairo a notepad and a pen.

"Because we are going shopping. Let's face the facts. It doesn't look like Rowan and I are going home any time soon, and Mordecai and Rigby are going to need clothes until they return to normal. I mean, it's not like you're going to allow two 20 year old girls run around the park naked, right?" She said as Skips walked back in the room and handed Kairo her backpack. "Rowan and I should be able to combine our money and pay for the clothes ourselves." Kairo said pulling out two wallets.

"Kairo, you need measurments?" Rowan shouted from the other room.

"Yes, please." Kairo shouted back to her.

"Woah! Hey, dude! What are you... HEY DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Mordecai and rigby's girly voices echoed through the halls.

"Rigby is a 34B, Mordecai is a 38C, shirt sizes... Small and medium, but get medium and large just in case. Pants sizes are 3 and 7." She said as Kairo walked back into the room.

"Here. Wear these for now. You need to cover up around these boys." Kairo said tossing Mordecai and Rigby the boxers and tee shirts that she found in their dressers. Mordecai and Rigby's clothes no longer fit either of them properly. Mordecai had shrunk a good foot and his boxers were bairly hanging onto his hips. Rigby had grown almost two feet and was 4'9". His usually baggy tee shirt now showed a bare mid-drift, and his boxers became booty shorts.

"Oh... My god!" Mordecai gauffed at Rigby's squished body.

"At least my shorts aren't fallin of my new sexy ass!" Rigby remarked.

"Awe, shut up, dude! At least my juggs aren't being strangled." Mordecai retorted, shoving Rigby.

"Will you two Knock it off?" Benson shouted with his hands folded in front of his slot.

"Benson, why are you holding your hands like that?" Kairo asked, tilting her head slightly as Rowan snickered. Benson's cheeks turned a crimson shade of red.

"Yeah, why are you doing that?" Mordecai and Rigby asked.

"N-nothing!" Benson blushed.

"Then why don't you move your hands?" Rowan chuckled. Just then it struck Kairo what was wrong as Benson began to move his hands.

"Benson, Skips, can I talk to you for a moment in the hall?" Kairo said through clenched teeth as she hopped in front of Benson.

* * *

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kairo shouted at him.

"I'm a 23 year old male! I can't help it!" He said as his face flushed even more.

"Well, how are you going to get rid of it?" Skips dumbly asked.

"Um... Well, uh..." Benson stuttered before whispering in Skips ear. Skips eyes became as wide as saucers before slapping his own furry forehead.

"Go to the bathroom..." Skips pointed down the hall. "Let's go shopping, Kairo. I think Benson needs his privacy."

* * *

"What was that all about?" Mordecai asked while Rowan was rolling around on the floor laughing so hard he was crying.

"You guys don't get it? You gave Benson a fucking boner!" She laughed harder.

"What!" Rigby blushed.

"And the best part is, right now he's probably jerkin' off to the thought of you two naked! Or worse... Performing one of his creepy gumball fetishes!" She snorted.

"OH GOD! OH MY FUCKING GOD! THAT IS SO GROSS! OH GOD!" Rigby freaked out and started to runa around the room in circles.

"Haha!" Rowan laughed before tackeling him to try to calm him down. "Dont worry I'll protect you." Rigby relaxed instantly, blushing heavily.

* * *

**HEY-O! I'M GOING TO BE POSTING A DETHKLOK FANFIC SOON FOR ALL YOU FANS (LIKE ME YOU DILDO LICKERS) HAHA JK YOU HAVE TO WATCH THE SHOW METALOCALYPSE TO UNDERSTAND THAT REFRENCE. LOVE Y'ALL! **


End file.
